The Wanderlust
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: This is my first songfic about Matt and Mimi, I was inspired in the song THE WANDERLUST by METRIC/ LOU REED. I hope you like it.


The Wanderlust

Mimi was a rising singer had a great voice and some popularity. She and Matt had a clandestine relationship, they looked at the back of Sora, being the girlfriend of Matt. Their relationship began after they realized they had certain things in common such as a love of music and they liked cooking. Matt and his group belonged to the same label that Mimi and met often so began their relationship, Mimi tired of the status of a clandestine relationship with the person she wanted and she knew he loved her, wrote a song and suggested Matt to sing with her. The song is called _The Wanderlust_, Matt and Mimi try to explain the meaning of the song.

**Song starting**

_I've been sleepwalking _

_through the railway station_

Mimi: Some nights I couldn't sleep thinking about you and I has been driving through the railway station

_Wake me up _

_when they call my destination_

Mimi: I need you to wake me up when I have to pretend that I don't feel anything for you

_Where I've been _

_I was bound to leave behind_

Mimi: know I have to stop thinking about you and stop to loving you because I don't want to suffer anymore

_All device _

_and all disease was mine_

Mimi: But I went with my feelings and I am responsible for that

_Speeding out of reach, _

_you're the one I had to meet_

Mimi: If I still doing this I won't stop but I know very well that you are the right one

_I never wanted to go home_

Mimi: I never want to leave and I don't want to go home alone

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

Matt: True feelings make us going ahead

_There was nothing there for me_

Mimi: When I come back you are not there

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

Matt: Our love will make us keep living

_In a high rise on my own_

Mimi: In my big house I'm alone

_I've been on the prince of highways for so long_

Matt: I know I have been with the wrong girl for so long

_Looking out at a mirror balcony_

Mimi: I have been always waiting for you at home but you never come to stay

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

Matt: Everything we feel will carry us on

_Will there ever be a place for you and me?_

Mimi: Will there ever be a place for us without pretending something else

_The wanderlust_

Matt: I'm anxious to see you again every moment

_I'm rolling in _

_for a seven day weekend_

Mimi: I want our moments to become to eternity

_Living up again _

_to my old reputation_

Mimi: Living happy moments without lies like my old life

_Can you cover me? _

_Cause I got no armor_

Mimi: I need you to protect me from everybody

_Keep on moving down the line, _

_keep on going further_

Mimi: I want to keep living but with you by my side

_Speeding out of reach, _

_you're the one I had to meet_

Mimi: You are the boy that I always wanted for me

_I never wanted to go home_

_The wanderlust will carry us on  
There was nothing there for me_

_The wanderlust will carry us on  
In a high rise on my own_

_I've been on the prince of highways for so long  
Looking out at a mirror balcony_

_The wanderlust will carry, carry, carry us on_  
_I don't know where to go now, I got nowhere to hide_

Mimi: I don't know where to hide my love for you

_Nowhere to go, nowhere to be_

Matt: There is no place to go and hide

_I don't know where to go now,_

_I got nowhere to be_

Mimi: I don't know where to go to be happy with you

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

_Walk fifty city blocks down but they always find us_

Mimi: We leave so far away but they may discover what we have

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

Matt: But we still trying

_Will there ever be a place for you and me?_

Mimi: Will there ever be a place for us to be happy?

_The wanderlust will carry us on_

Matt: This feeling will lead us so far away

_Will there ever be a place for you and me?_

Matt: Do you really think there will be a place just for us?

**Song ending**

Matt: Yes, there is a place for us to be happy Mimi. That place is everywhere Mimi cause when I with you I'm really happy. I'm going to tell Sora about us and I'm sure she will understand and Mimi, I don't care about what people say about us, our fans, the media or the label we belong. I love you Mimi and I want everybody to know about our love.

Mimi: I love you too Yamato, I'm very happy for what you are saying so … this means I will be your girlfriend Yamato?

Matt: No, you will be my wife Mimi.

The End


End file.
